


The Fusion: Sterek

by Alazan



Series: TW/SU||Stiles is a Gem||Fusion [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles is Half Human, Stiles is a Crystal Gem, The Pool Scene, Werewolves, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is half human, half Gem. Naturally he doesn't tell anyone because all his life his father has warned him of the dangers of being taken away if anyone found out he wasn't human.</p><p>So when his best friend gets turned into a werewolf and things start getting weird...well, things get weirder. </p><p>When the Kanima traps Stiles and Derek in the pool, Stiles tries to reach his phone but can't. He then goes after Derek who is at the bottom, but something happens. His Gem begins to glow and out of the water jumps out...not Stiles....not Derek...but Sterek!</p><p>(I don't know, okay? xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fusion: Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this before I go to work. If this works out, I might make it longer.

The Kanima had cornered them in the pool, Derek in an attempt to 'save' Stiles, had pushed him into the pool. The Lizard creature didn't seem to be too fond of water so he avoided it as much as he could as he fought with Derek. But then finally got the drop on him and paralyzed him by stabbing him in the back of the neck. Derek fell into the pool and Stiles swam after him. He barely managed to pull him away far enough so the Kanima's claws couldn't get to him. 

They bantered and argued, Derek claiming to not trust him and Stiles didn't take it personally, he didn't trust the older wolf either. While looking for a way out, Stiles saw his phone. If he could reach it...get Scott...they may have a chance. But that meant letting Derek go. 

Derek could see it in Stiles's face what he was thinking. Panic set in him and he told Stiles not to think about it. "Don't you dar-"

But Stiles was sure he was fast enough. 

While Derek sank to the bottom, Stiles swam his fastest to the edge and nearly made it but the Kanima was swift and so he didn't. He cursed out loud and then dove underwater to get Derek who was at the very bottom. In his panic he could feel something inside of him. Something Gem related. 

When he reached Derek he grabbed the front of his shirt and began to pull him up. But the moment they made contact, the gem in his belly button began to glow and before he realized what was happening...it happened. 

Something jumped out of the water of the pool and landed on the bleachers. The Kanima hissed and prepared to attack but the being that stood on the bleachers was ready for the attack. A light blue shield materialized out of nowhere and pushed the Kanima back. The being had a blue/green track suit on, wild and wet hair, fangs, claws, and glowing red-orange eyes. It roared at the Kanima as it tried to lunge again and all of the glass in the area shattered at the vibrations that were caused. 

Fear and danger and killer intent vibrated through the area so profoundly that the Kanima listened to it's instincts and ran. 

 

When it was over, there was a glow and the one begin became two again as Derek and Stiles fell through. Stiles groaned before his head snapped up, eyes widened with shock and a bit of fear as to what just happened. 

Derek looked from his hands and his body over to the teenage boy. He had questions, but Stiles looked so afraid. The teen scrambled up and began to run off. 

"WAIT!" Derek yelled after him, but he was gone. Though he wasn't paralyzed anymore, he wasn't really in any condition to go running after someone either. He looked back down at his hands before muttering, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

 

Stiles went to one of the only Gem locations he knew about and found the warp pad. He arrived at the Temple, not caring what time it was. 

"GUYS! Help! I...I...I fused!" Stiles cried out in panic. 

Steven, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst all came out of their rooms when Stiles arrived. They did their best to calm him down and listen to what happened. 

Steven patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it...it's kinda normal." Then he shrugged a bit, "You know...for _us_. Half-Humans, Half-Gems!"

"I...I can fuse with others?" Stiles asked slowly. His training wasn't all that...much. He wasn't sure he could do any of the stuff Steven could. 

"Well you made Sterek, so I guess." Steven said with a reply.

"Sterek?" Stiles asked.

"You know...you and Derek. Stiles and Derek. Sterek." Steven summed up. 

"It is a way to be stronger but you have to be careful...Fusing is a serious matter. I'm glad you can do it but remember, Stiles. It's an experience...for both you and your partner." Garnet explained.

Pearl looked thoughtful. "Stiles has always been kept away but maybe he should stay with us for a while. Until he has some control."

"I think that would be a good idea."Garnet agreed.

"Ye-ah! Sleepover with my half-Gem homies!" Amethyst cheered.

"YAY!" Steven cheered along too, happy to have Stiles over as well. 

"Um...I..." Stiles wasn't so sure. He was sure Scott needed him. But then he remembered his time as a fusion. It felt...powerful. But it was a mix of both himself and Derek and it also felt... _intense_. And sorta in a bad way. He rubbed his belly button where his Gem was thoughtfully before nodding. "Okay...Yeah. I need training. _Proper_...training."

* * *

 

"Derek Hale...what are you doing here?" The Sheriff asked after answering his door.

Derek's tried waiting for Stiles to show up. At school or at Scott, hell even his own room. But Stiles didn't seem to be anywhere. It worried him. Their...experience wasn't something he's ever experienced before and he was...afraid.

"Is Stiles around?"

Many emotions passed through the Sheriff's face before he said, "Stiles went to visit family on an emergency...he'll be gone for a while."

"How long is a while?" Derek asked, knowing the Sheriff was lying, but only somewhat.

"I...I don't know." And that wasn't a lie.  


End file.
